


[Podfic] at the end, sunlight

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 12:50, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:The Raven Queen came to him out of the darkness, her smooth white mask ghostly, otherworldly, impossibly beautiful.Runechild, she said in the silence.You called for me.





	[Podfic] at the end, sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [at the end, sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665202) by [hkafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkafterdark/pseuds/hkafterdark). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2OjwHcC)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2AKvu6f)  


#### Reader's Notes:

You know, I thought I had gotten over most of my Shaun Gilmore feelings. But then all the future one shots keep coming out and my feelings keep being dug up all over again!! So rude. Thanks to hapakitsune for having blanket permission for transformative works. And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Character Voices".


End file.
